lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Heather Carrington
The Legend of Heather Carrington was a fantasy piece made by the wiki founder. Along with The Serbian Hitchhiker, it is one of two works on this wiki that ended up sharing the same fate: Scrappage. Despite its scrappage, the wiki founder considers re-using its title for another fantasy story by the name of "The Legend of Soraya Asayesh", which is part of another fantasy series in the form of "Legends of Bouxuathal". Premise Along with fellow series in the form of the World War X series which stands as the penultimate series in the Multiverse timeline and the Cold War II series, The Legend of Heather Carrington was one of a few stories that the wiki founder conceived at Sixth Form. It was a series of fantasy stories set during the Middle Ages that would detail the titular Heather Carrington who was a knight in training but also left on a series of adventures, being joined by a group of other knights that served with her. It was also made at a time when the wiki founder didn't really build on the shared universe depicted on this wiki. Abandonment Of the stories written by the wiki founder depicted on both the second and original untermation wikis, The Legend of Heather Carrington, and The Puppy and the Peacock are considered by the wiki founder to have had troubled production (Terror of the Rani and Land of the Two Foes are also considered cumbersome stories but they were A) at least eventually finished and B) part of a series that is still going) and along with The Serbian Hitchhiker was probably beset with problems from the start: The first of those problems was arguably going with character design and naming because the story was written at a time when the wiki founder never used name generators (whether this was due to website blocking or some other reason is unknown) and instead took a name, a surname and put them together (in fact, this is how characters like Helga Blankenburg and Charlotte Norrington were made). It was also hampered by the wiki founder's interest in the fantasy genre. This was a hindrance for the following reasons: It would be considered too derivative of other well known pieces like Lord of the Rings and getting an original name for other mythical enemies like dragons, werewolves and vampires would have been difficult as would have been naming other characters. Since its conception, The Legend of Heather Carrington never really went anywhere and was abandoned. Its concept only resurfaced in 2018 before the wiki founder decided to scrap it again owing to the same belief of being too derivative of other well known fantasy series and owing to story issues and characterisation among two other issues: The first of those issues being potential unfortunate implications because the wiki founder tries to avoid any racism, sexism, etc. wherever possible (except for Destroy Helga Blankenburg but really, the Black Sun's xenophobia is intentional) and the second issue being the same issue that the Batman animated series had with The Penguin: Struggling to reconcile the image of him being a gentlemanly figure from the comics with the deformed sewer dweller from the then recently released Batman Returns which in turn led to the Penguin lacking any discernible reason or motivation for his villainy. In this case, the wiki founder had struggled to reconcile the modern age of showing women in form fitting wardrobes like the Vixens from Defenders of Earth or the E.I.N agents from The Recruits and the Cold War II series with the ancient and medieval attire that would be used for the ancient period the series would be set in. Revival Despite being scrapped for years and remaining in the depths of oblivion, the wiki founder decided in 2018 to restore the series under the title of Lady of Destiny and with different characters with the main character in question being a young Anglo Saxon woman named Bregeswith who comes to have adventures in the world of Nokoriz. The wiki founder has also decided to re-use its title for another potential fantasy series by the name of "The Legend of Mareshah", which is set in an ancient world and features the titular Mareshah's journey from slave girl to a warrior (in fact, the wiki founder describes Mareshah as a cross between Bregeswith from Lady of Destiny and Mahalath from the Surgeon stories).Category:Literature